


of friends and plane rides

by emilia_kaisa



Series: August Break 2020 [9]
Category: Pole Vault RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Beer, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Plane, augustbreak2020, with a tiny little undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Mondo always liked to have Sam by his side.
Relationships: Armand Duplantis/Sam Kendricks
Series: August Break 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	of friends and plane rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire_cz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/gifts).



> Prompt nr 9: playful  
> Okay but where are all the fics about them at???  
> Set after WC2019.

"Please enjoy!" the fligh attendant smiled, handing them neatly packed meals before moving to the next row. Mondo unwrapped the thing, not surprised at all when he saw a handful of rice and a piece of chicken that looked terribly dry. But well, beggars couldn't be choosers, and Mondo was so hungry he would eat anything.

"Well this looks good, I cannot lie. Perfect cook on the meat." Sam said, poking the stuff on his tray, nodding solemnly as if he was a Michelin expert at a renoved restaurant. Mondo snorted and bumped their shoulders together before turning his whole attention to his food. It took him a few short minutes to devour it, and since he wasn't fully satisfied, he asked the flight attendant for some peanuts. Sam instantly did the same, also asking for two beers and winking at Mondo when she went to grab the things they had ordered.

"Are you going to drink both by yourself or are you being generous?" Mondo asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Sam made a face, pretending to be wondering.

"Well, you're Swedish in the end, so nothing scandalous, right?" he grinned and Mondo rolled his eyes, amused. They knew each other for so long and they had been on so many parties during the years, but Sam still liked to joke about Mondo not being eligible for drinking in the US, but luckily European laws were definitely more chill about it.

"Cheers!" Sam grinned a few moments later as they clinked their cans in a toast before taking a sip.

It wasn't anything new for them, sharing a flight, sharing smiles and laughs and time. Pole vault was a small field, and there were bonds so strong between all of them, not everyone could really understand. And with Sam it was even better, with both of them being from the South, having similar sense of humor, liking the same movies. Mondo wasn't too much of an emotional guy, but he couldn't help but acknowledge that his relation with Sam was deeper than with the others, and it probably wasn't just because they had been born in the same country. There was a string of undrstanding between them, something he didn't have with any other guys deespite liking them and caring for them so much.

"Hey, Mr medalist, what is this face?" Sam asked, elbowing him playfully, and Mondo laughed, leaning into him for a brief, warm moment.

"Thinking about how to beat you the next time, Mr gold medallist." he teased, and Sam laughed, the sound bright like silver bells, vivid and making Mondo's chest fill with fondness. 

"I can't wait." he said, his smile wide and brilliant, and Mondo knew that he meant it, with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
